The Wedding
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Jill and Eddie have a relationship that has lasted over many years and many difficulties. Now, despite many people being opposed, they have decided it is time to get married.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I started this thinking it would be a one shot, but it's actually going to be a few chapters. There will be Jeddi and Sydrian sweet times. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The Wedding

A Jeddie Fanfiction

Chapter One

Sydney walked into the lobby of the shop wiping her hands. She took the phone from the other mechanic. "Thanks, Bobby." She pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sydney, hi. It's Jill." The Moroi princess said on the other end.

Sydney smiled. "Hi, Jill. Isn't it late for you?" She looked up at the clock. Almost one there.

"A little, but I haven't been sleeping well. It's been a crazy few months with the internship ending and all."

"I bet. I'm going to have to commission a new dress from you after the baby." She patted her stomach.

"That's part of why I called you. I'm sorry to disturb you at work. Would you mind me buying you a new dress?"

"Why would I need a new dress?"

"So you can come to my wedding."

Sydney was speechless for a moment and then she giggled. "You're going to do it?"

"Yeah, even though my sister thinks it's politically one of the worst ideas I've ever had to even _want_ to marry him."

"But she's okay with your relationship."

Jill sighed. "She is as long as we're just sleeping together. And I'm sure she'd be fine if we had a few kids under the circumstances and I moved on. But I'm not moving on and neither is Eddie."

"So you're getting married. When? Does Adrian know?"

"I need you to help me convince him. He thinks I'm being impulsive."

"Well, that _is_ his job." Sydney said with a chuckle.

Jill giggled. "I know. We want it small. You and Adrian, my parents, Lissa and Christian if they'll come. Rose and Dimitri, of course."

"That really is small."

"We won't be able to have anything too big. I'm a royal. I can't marry my guardian in a state wedding."

"You could if you wanted. You're a royal, like you said."

"Sydney, I need your help on something." Her mother called from the shop.

"Okay, Mom, I'll be there in a minute." She spoke back into the phone. "I'd be happy to attend your wedding. You don't need to buy me a dress. I'll convince my husband that you're no longer a kid and are making a great choice in life."

"Thanks, Sydney. I'm so glad we're friends."

"Me to, Jill. Get some sleep."

* * *

"They're doing it anyway?" Adrian asked, placing a pan down hard in the middle of the table.

"And why shouldn't they?" Sydney asked. "You married me. You're a royal and I'm a human."

"It's different."

"Because your family is bigger?" She asked as she dished salad onto her plate.

"That's part of it." He sighed. "I'm just not ready for it, Sydney. She's like my little sister."

Sydney reached over and rested her hand on top of Adrian's. "Listen, honey, I know how you feel. I understand. But you have to let her live her life. She and Eddie love each other. They want to be married after almost a decade of dancing around each other and loving each other in near-secret. And they want you there. _She_ does. She's your best friend. Are you really going to miss your best friend getting married because you think she's too young?"

Adrian heaved a sigh and rubbed his face. "Okay. You're right. Of course you're right. When is it? Where is it? Are you going to be okay to travel?"

"I don't know when or where. I have an appointment on Tuesday and I'll ask. You call Jill."

Just then Adrian's phone rang. He shook his head when he saw Jill's name in the display.

"Keep it short, your dinner will get cold." Sydney said.

He nodded and pressed the phone to his ear. "How's it going, Jailbait?"

Jill spoke rapidly, "We're getting married two weeks from tomorrow. It'll be here at Court, but I can arrange for a hotel outside Court if it would make Sydney more comfortable."

Adrian took the phone away from his mouth and asked, "Would you be okay in Court or do you want to be put up in a hotel outside it?"

"I'll be fine inside Court. I've been there before." She assured him.

He relayed that to his friend. "So, two weeks from tomorrow, you'll be Mrs. Edison Castile."

"I'll still be Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. I'll just have and M-R-S in front of it. I won't change my last name."

"And do you want that?" He asked, picking at his food on his plate."

"Yes, actually. Eddie and I both do."

"Good. You'll get these politics down somehow." He teased.

"Yeah, I will. I love you, Adrian. You're the best friend I could ask for."

"And I love you, Jill. I'm glad I have you in my life."

"Finish eating. Call me later."

"Will do, kiddo. Have a good day." He hung up the phone. "Two weeks from tomorrow. I'll book a flight."

"I'll make sure I can get off for that Friday and maybe Monday."

"I want you to take off the Monday, too. It's going to be hard enough adjusting to the schedule for three days. We'll come back Sunday as early as possible and I want you to rest. I want the baby to be okay."

"The baby _will_ be okay." She assured him.

He leaned over and placed a hand on her stomach. "I know. But I don't want you working tired."

"I'm already working tired. I lay awake for hours worrying."

He kissed her softly. "You know everything's going to be okay."

She nodded. "Finish your supper." She wiped her mouth and stood. "I need to assess my closet and see what still fits."

Adrian placed a hand on her arm. "Stay with me. _You_ finish eating. We'll go shopping tomorrow and I'll sit patiently as you try on a thousand dresses until you find one that fits and shows off that wonderful little bump growing there." He pulled Sydney by her hips and pressed his lips to her stomach. "I love you." He looked up. "And I love you."

She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair. "We love you, Adrian."

* * *

Jill sighed and collapsed on Eddie's chest. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to get ready for work." He said.

"No. Don't leave me." She begged with a small laugh.

"We're at Court now, Jill. I'm not responsible for just you anymore." He kissed her cheek.

She sighed again. "It's really no fair, you know. We're getting married in two weeks."

"You'll plan something amazing in that time. I'll help you when I can."

Jill nodded and rolled away. "You do love me, right?"

Eddie rolled into her and pressed his face into her neck. "I love you. Every inch of you."

She lifted his head and brushed a kiss across his lips. "And you really want to marry me in just two weeks?"

He pushed himself up and hovered over her. He kissed her thoroughly. "I wanted to marry you last year. I wanted to marry you three years ago. I can wait two weeks. I'd even wait another year for a big wedding I know you want."

"Lissa wouldn't support the big wedding." She lifted her hands and ran them down his arms, taking in how the muscles felt under her fingertips. "I don't understand why everyone is so hell-bent on keeping dhampirs and Moroi separated. Does no one understand just how hot dhampir men are?"

"Not all girls are into muscles and brute force."

"And not all guys like giant boobs, right?"

Eddie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "All I need is a handful." He kissed her again and then got out of the bed. "Rose asked me if I wanted to work at the school." He started gathering his clothes.

"And what did you say?" She rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand.

"That I'd think about it. It kind of depends on you. Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" He stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. "Come in here with me."

She followed and stepped into the tiny shower. "I just finished an internship. Everyone loved me there. I could have a job anywhere."

"But?" He joined her in the shower and stepped under the spray.

"I want to be a designer. One of my bosses said my designs were genius." She started slathering soap over his back. "I want to make a few and see what happens. I know people and can put them in my dresses and then everyone else will need my dresses."

He laughed and turned. He kissed her hard on the mouth. "You'll need supplies and a bigger apartment than this so you can have a studio."

"And prepare for a family?" She asked anxiously.

"In a few years. Lissa won't be too happy if we immediately start a family after we're married. We can wait a couple years. I'm too young to be a dad anyway. And I want you to be established as a designer if that's what you want to do."

With a smile, Jill pushed Eddie against the wall. "I love you, Eddie." She covered his mouth in a deep kiss. "Do you really have to go to work?"

"Afraid so. No sick days around here unless you're dying."

"What about _dying_ to stay in bed with your fiancée?" She trailed her hand down his stomach.

He reluctantly pushed it away. "I don't think that would fly. Even with Rose." He kissed her again and then stepped around her.

With a groan, Jill stepped under the spray and picked up the soap.

"I have to stay at my place for a few nights. Care to join me?"

"Are you sure? We have to hold back so much with your roommates."

He chuckled. "I'd much rather hold back than not be able to hold you while you sleep."

"You're a ridiculous romantic." She rinsed her hair as he walked out of the room. "You know, you could just move in here."

"What if we move into that new place? I'll make the arrangements today, if you want."

"I can make the arrangements. If you're serious? You have work today. I have nothing." She stepped out and picked up a towel. "Babe?"

He stepped into view. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to move in together? Lissa won't be happy."

"We'll be married in a couple weeks. It would look weird if we weren't living together by then. And we can talk to Lissa."

"It _would_ look weird." She wrapped the towel around herself. "I'll make sure it has a nice, big shower."

He sat down and pulled on his socks. "Sounds great. I'll enjoy whatever they give us."

She kissed him. "You'll be late if you don't leave soon."

Eddie stood and walked into the living room. "We're doing this thing up small, are we having people to stand with us?"

"Like best man and maid of honor?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to ask Rose?"

"And you'd want Adrian, right?" He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"They can sign the certificate as our witnesses, but I don't think it's necessary for them to stand with us."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll tell Rose today that it's happening."

"I'll take care of my parents and Lissa. Unless you want to tell the queen. She was your friend before we knew we were sisters."

"I'll tell Lissa and Christian." He picked up his coat. "You already beat me to Adrian and Sydney."

"I'll get the paperwork filed. She'll find out about that soon enough."

"I'll try to get over there soon."

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you."

Jill dressed and hurried out the door. She went through all the necessary channels to move. When the paperwork required it, she wrote down Eddie's name as any other resident hoping to live there.

She was prepared for a phone call as soon as she handed over the paperwork. She headed toward her sister's office. Her phone rang just before she came to the door. She silenced Lissa's call and stepped inside the secretary's office.

"Could you please get Guardian Edison Castile here as soon as possible?" She asked the secretary as she opened the inner door.

"Ma'am?" The secretary asked.

Lissa appeared. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Please, Kate, get Eddie here." Jill said as she walked into her sister's office.

"Talk to me." Lissa demanded as Jill took a seat.

"Not until Eddie gets here. I knew you would catch wind of me applying for new housing with him."

"It's no secret that he spends his free time with you, Jill. Everyone knows. We are willing to let it go on for a while longer, but—"

"I thought he was your friend."

"He is."

"And I'm your sister. Don't you want us both happy?"

There was a long silence. Before Lissa could say anything, the door opened and Eddie strode in, looking stern as ever.

He bowed. "Your majesty." He turned to Jill. "Your highness." One side of his mouth lifted slightly for a fraction and then dropped.

"Now, what did you want to tell me, Jill?" Lissa asked.

"Eddie, I applied for the bigger place a little while ago. I put your name on the application. Lissa found out, as we suspected. Do you want to tell her?"

Her fiancé swallowed and looked to his friend. "Lissa, Jill and I have decided to get married."

Lissa's nostrils flared a moment and she stood. She started pacing the room in an angry circle. "I can't do this right now."

"It's not you, Lissa." Jill said. "It's my life. It's _our_ life."

"You are a Dragomir." Lissa said. "There are six of us now and four of those are children, one set of eleven month old twins. Christian and I are planning on at least one more in the next year. But we need more."

"No. I won't whore myself out to some Moroi who will never love me because you need security of the family name." Jill took a deep breath. "Eddie and I love each other. And if you never want us to have children, well, that can be discussed later. But I won't just marry for your political gain."

"This is not about me, Jill. This is about you and _your_ position."

"My position? Do you want me to enter politics? Even though we don't need more Dragomirs? I'm not political, Lissa. You know that."

Lissa looked between the two of them. She sighed. "Eddie, this will not change your position in the chain of command, but you can't be her guardian anymore once you're married."

He nodded. "Rose asked me to teach."

"Then you teach." Lissa walked to her desk and picked up the phone. "Get me Guardian Hathaway." She put down the receiver and finally smiled. "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I suppose one or two more chapters will follow this one. It's all going to be pretty tame, I think, but there are some references to more. If you want some smut, you can check out the Romitri one shot I recently completed called _Restraint_. It's pretty hot._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Two

Jill stayed up and stretched her mind out to Adrian's off and on for hours waiting for him to wake up for the day. She eventually sensed him stirring. She then felt his thoughts shift from sleep to Sydney and his growing arousal. She quickly threw up the block and made herself a cup of coffee. She then made arrangements for a flight to Utah for herself and her guardians.

After peeking into Adrian's brain and seeing he was waiting for Sydney to finish getting ready for the day, she called Sydney.

"Do you think you could hold off a few hours to start looking for a dress?" She begged when Sydney picked up. "I'll be there in a few hours."

Her friend hesitated. "Jill, are you sure?"

"I don't think Lissa's too happy about all this and I could use some time away. I already booked a flight. Eddie and I could be there in just a few hours."

"Just you and Eddie?"

"Well, us and Leah, but we'll be there. A little pre-wedding excursion. I think we're more than entitled. And I want your and Adrian's help finding my dress."

"I'd love to help. I'm not very good with fashion, though. Not as much as you."

"You'll be fine." Jill assured her. "Can I talk to my best friend?"

Sydney laughed. "Sure."

After a short silence, Jill heard a murmured conversation and then Adrian spoke.

"You mean I get to see my second best girl today?" He said excitedly.

She laughed. "Yeah. Eddie and Leah will be with me. Do you want to come pick us up or would you rather we rent a car?"

"We bought a new SUV. Sydney is still trying to think of a name. It's big enough for all of us. Text me the info, Jailbait. We'll pick you up."

"Thanks, Adrian."

After she hung up, she packed and waited for her escort.

* * *

"Well, no dress shopping today." Sydney said. "I'll make breakfast this morning." She started pulling out ingredients for pancakes. "Bacon or sausage?"

"Neither." Adrian went behind her and started putting everything away. "I'm taking you out. And we are going to just have fun all day."

She smiled. "We're about to have a group of people here who stay up all night."

"So what are you saying?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Come back up to bed."

He returned her embrace and kissed her. "I like that idea better. But I'm still a little hungry. How about we feed each other strawberries?"

She giggled. "I like the sound of that."

Adrian pressed a kiss to her neck and then stepped away. "I'll meet you up there."

Sydney took a step backward. She smiled coyly and pulled her shirt over her head. She dropped it on the floor as he watched. She continued to walk backward and unbuttoned her pants. She laughed as she had to struggle out of them and almost fell over. She stood in her underwear a moment and let him take her in. She bit her lip and crooked her finger. "I'm thinking the couch."

"I'm thinking you're right." He grabbed the strawberries out of the refrigerator and followed her.

* * *

"Oh, my god. Look at you!" Jill threw her arms around Sydney and held her tightly for several seconds. She stepped back and looked her over. "How far along are you now?"

"Fifteen weeks." Sydney rubbed her stomach proudly.

"Wow." Eddie grinned and held out his hand to hover over her stomach. "May I?"

She took it and placed it against the growing bump. "Really can't feel anything outside yet. Sometimes I feel these little flutters. It will still be a few more weeks until there's anything for sure."

"That's so cool." Eddie removed his hand and then gathered Sydney in a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you, too." She kissed his cheek.

Adrian took his hand in a firm shake. "I can compel you to do _anything._ Remember that."

"I will." He said seriously.

"Come on, my wife needs to get out of the cold." Adrian wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist and led her toward the car.

"Who's driving?" Eddie asked as he picked up the bags and followed.

"I am. My car." Sydney said. "Adrian laughed at me because I want to name it Cappuccino."

"Latte, The Ivashkinator, Quicksilver. These are all decent names." Adrian said. "But Cappuccino? Come on, sweetheart."

She laughed and pressed the button to unlock it. "It's a good color for cappuccino."

"If you name the car Cappuccino, I get to pick the baby's name." He reasoned.

"I'll pick a different name." She said quickly.

Jill laughed at them.

Eddie squeezed his fiancée's hand. "You sit in the back between Adrian and Leah. I'll sit up front."

She smiled and kissed his hand. When they were finally on their way, Jill said, "I made an appointment for Monday afternoon at the same place Sydney got her dress. Eddie has to stay outside." She giggled. "I know it's short notice, but the woman I talked to said there were plenty of dresses I could buy from the racks."

"I'm so excited for you guys." Adrian said, patting Jill's leg.

"I thought you weren't happy about this." She argued.

He smiled. "I wasn't at first. But you're both adults. And I want you happy, Jailbait."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they drove along. She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"You can nap." Adrian assured her. "It will be a while until we get home."

"How are the plans going?" Sydney asked.

Eddie chuckled. "They haven't gone very far, actually. Jill applied for new housing. The dress will happen. Everyone that's coming knows about it."

"Well, that's all you need, right?"

"Jill made a list. Flowers, cake, honeymoon, et cetera, et cetera. Who the hell knows."

Sydney laughed. "You men."

"What about us men?" Adrian asked from the back seat.

"Mostly it's Jill, isn't it?" Eddie asked. "She practically planned your wedding."

"Pretty much." Adrian said. "I would have been happy with her and me and a preacher dressed like Elvis."

"Like hell." Sydney challenged.

"I wouldn't have allowed it, Sydney." Jill mumbled.

"Thank you, Jill."

* * *

They were met upon their arrival at Sydney and Adrian's by another guardian on loan from a nearby family. They had several guardians on retainer working mostly for themselves, but still on good terms with Court. The man, who introduced himself as Matthews, had been hired for the week as a local guardian.

Jill and Eddie both claimed that Leah was the only extra guardian needed. The Moroi was on the phone with her sister as soon as he discreetly took position outside in a car. Everyone else sat awkwardly as they heard the one-sided argument. She paced from one room to another.

"For your information, Eddie and I have been together since Palm Springs. I'm obviously still alive. It doesn't affect his attention to my safety. In fact, it may be better." She paused and then hissed into the phone, "I wasn't raised a royal. And I didn't even know I was one until I was fifteen. Use a different excuse." Another pause. "The house is warded." She gritted her teeth and moved out of the room. The conversation continued. Her voice only got louder. "It's my life, _your majesty_…Yeah, well, you're still invited to the wedding."

After another short silence, Jill heaved a sigh. The next comments came out more calmly. "I understand…I know… I know you care, Lissa. I just wish you would care a little less. I'd like to try for inconspicuous when we're out in public." She sighed again. "I know your concern for me is because I'm your sister. I appreciate it."

Eddie walked into the hall and watched her as she finished the conversation. "She just cares." He said when she was done.

Jill nodded. "I just feel…coddled."

"We're going to be out a lot. I know I'd feel better having an extra pair of eyes on our surroundings." He wrapped his arms around her. "Mostly because I keep finding myself looking just at you and I need to break that habit."

She kissed him softly. "Will you go make sure Matthews has everything he needs. And I'm sure Adrian and Sydney won't mind if he came in to warm himself later."

"And let Leah relieve him. There is one good thing out of this." He moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered. "I don't have to leave the bed for patrol."

She giggled and tightened her embrace. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"Better and better." He agreed. He brushed a kiss over her lips and then stepped back. "You can take a nap."

She smiled seductively. "Only if you'll come nap with me."

"Babe, that's not called napping."

She laughed. "Well, I'm fine if you're going to be that way."

He shook his head and kissed her. "I'm starved."

They all worked together to make supper, even though Adrian told Sydney several times to sit down. Even Leah helped. Sydney took a plate out to Matthews in the car and told him he could come in if he wanted; no need to watch from out there. But he declined and thanked her profusely.

Jill stretched and yawned as soon as the meal was complete. "I think I'll turn in. I don't know how you do it, Adrian. I'm not used to this anymore."

Adrian smiled. "My wife doesn't like it, but I'm still pretty nocturnal most of the time. It's when I get the most inspiration. It'll help with the baby the first few weeks."

Sydney smiled at him across the room. "Maybe. My mom told me she barely slept for the first year. But of course, she really didn't have my dad for help."

"You're going to have me every step of the way, baby." He assured her.

Jill smiled. "You two are ridiculous." She stood. "Good night, all." She locked eyes with Eddie briefly and then left the room.

After some small talk, Eddie took Leah aside and had a small conference with her. "You come and get me if anything happens."

"Yes, sir."

"But still get a little rest. Matthews is outside and the place is warded as well as guarded by other magical means."

"Other magical means?" She repeated curiously.

"Just know that it's taken care of. No one can hurt Jill. Adrian wouldn't allow it and I sure as hell wouldn't either." He patted her arm and stepped away. He called good night to the rest of the room and then made his way up the stairs.

Jill rolled over at the sound of Eddie's footfalls beside the bed. She smiled up at him as he undressed and then climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She tangled their feet together and gathered him close.

"Everyone's still awake." He said as she moved her lips away from his across his jaw.

"Then we'll have to be quiet." She chuckled against his skin as her mouth moved to his neck.

Eddie's breath caught in his throat. "Are you really up for this?"

With a coy smile, Jill rolled him beneath her. "I'm really tired. But let's just kiss for a while and see what happens."

He smoothed a hand down her back and combed his fingers through her hair as she locked her mouth with his once more. They kissed lazily, caressing each other softly. This was no exploration of well-known territory. This was simply touching for the sake of contact.

Jill's skin tingled nonetheless. Eddie's touch always did that to her. In a crowded room with just the brush of a finger on her wrist or alone with his hands everywhere, it always sent a sensation all the way through her that only made her want more.

But she lifted her head away after a while and gave him a reluctant look. "I love you. I feel invigorated by you. But I still don't think I'd enjoy it now."

"Sleep a while." He assured her. "When we're rested and everyone is asleep, we'll have a better time of it."

She kissed him once more and rolled away. He followed and folded her into his chest. He kissed the back of her head and held her as she fell asleep. Sleep came a little later for him as he listened to the house wind down. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he heard Sydney and Adrian close their door down the hall. He was asleep a few breaths later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait for this. There will be another chapter soon. Promise! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following. Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

"Okay, this one. I like this one." Jill said as she stepped out of the dressing room. The dress she wore was sexy and clingy and stopped mid-thigh.

"Are you seriously planning on wearing a barely-there dress for your wedding?" Adrian asked.

"I like it." She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's cute." Sydney said. "You can pull it off."

Jill sighed. "Adrian's right."

Her friend smiled smugly. "Thank you."

"The next one's a little longer. And not as tight." She turned and looked over her shoulder in the mirror. "Do you think Eddie will like this one, though?"

"He'll want to rip it off." Adrian commented. "And he can because he's a guardian and he's strong."

"That would be so hot." Jill smirked. "But you're right. My parents will be at this thing. Let's go for less sexy." She hopped down. "I want this one anyway. There will be some party I can wear it to."

"True. But you can make your own dress."

"I suck at the construction. I still have a lot to learn." She sauntered off to the dressing room.

Adrian leaned into Sydney's side and spread his hand over her stomach. "How is Baby doing?"

She put her hand on top of his. "Fine. Mommy's not doing too well, though."

"Do you need me to get you something? Do you need the bathroom?"

She shook her head. "I just need some air, I think." She stood and walked out just as Jill came back in with a different dress.

"Where's Sydney going?" Jill asked.

"She needed some air. I like the skirt on this."

It was flowy and sexy and fell just below her knees.

"Yeah. And I like this top. I really dig strapless."

"You have the shoulders for it." Leah commented.

She smiled at the guardian. "Thanks. And it fits perfectly. This one feels right."

"It looks right, too." Adrian said. "Get that one. And I'm buying it. My wedding gift to you."

"Thank you, Adrian."

* * *

Eddie looked over as Sydney stepped out the door into the cool afternoon. "You okay?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's a little stuffy in there." She leaned against the wall. "I started feeling kind of off." She made a face.

"Morning sickness?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's part of it. I'm tired a lot more these days, too. Being pregnant sucks."

He looked down at her in concern. "Do you need to go home?"

"I'm fine." She blew out a breath in a puff. "If this is how you are with me, I would hate to see you when Jill has a baby."

Eddie shook his head. "I don't think I'll be seeing that. Lissa is not happy about any of this."

"So she won't like her sister having dhampir babies." Sydney said with a sigh. "Well, it's your life. Do whatever you want."

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "Easy coming from the human married to the royal vampire."

"You're a dhampir about to be married to a royal. And you have friends in high places. It shouldn't matter. And with modern medical practices the way they are, I'm sure you could get a Moroi donor to have a few Moroi children, if that's the problem."

"But I want my own babies." He said. "It sounds selfish for a guy like me, but I want it."

"You don't have to do it right away. You can have a good, long while. It's your life and you can do it whenever and if ever you want."

He nodded. "If not?"

"If not what?"

"If we don't have kids. Would that be bad?"

"No. I didn't want them for a while. Sometimes I'm still not sure."

Eddie gave her a confused look. "But you seem so happy."

Sydney patted his arm and gave him a kind smile. "And I am. It has nothing to do with me being unhappy. Adrian and I wanted a family. He's wanted kids for so long. He finally convinced me and my heart finally was in the right place."

"But you're still unsure?"

She spread her hand over her stomach. "I don't want my babies to be forced into being guardians."

"As a high-ranking member of the guardian system, I will be the first to personally assure you that we don't force them. Educate them as you see fit. But I do suggest you get some basic martial arts training in case you change your minds, so your child won't be behind."

She nodded. "Okay." She groaned and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Do you need something?"

"Growing pains. I'm fine. I have an appointment tomorrow." She put her head back against the wall. "I'm fine now."

"Should I get Adrian?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay."

They lapsed into silence. Sydney rubbed her stomach absently with a small smile on her lips. Eddie watched her surreptitiously as he surveyed their surroundings.

Adrian came out a short time later. He wrapped his arms around Sydney. "She found it. She and Leah are finishing up in there. You're going to love it, Eddie." He kissed Sydney's cheek. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Lots."

"Good. In the mood for some Chinese?"

"What about that burger place?" Sydney smiled. "I have a craving for a bacon cheeseburger."

Adrian smiled. "I thought these pregnancy cravings were supposed to be weird. All you want is a greasy burger."

She giggled. "And for me, that's weird."

Adrian kissed his wife softly and then looked over her shoulder at Eddie. "What do you say?"

"They got good fries?"

"They are the best." Sydney said. "And you can get them smothered with chili and cheese."

Eddie chuckled. "That sounds awesome."

Jill and Leah appeared a moment later. Jill slipped her hand into Eddie's and pressed her mouth to his ear a moment. He nodded and they shared a smile.

"We need to visit the feeder before the restaurant." Eddie said as he led them toward the car where Matthews still sat patiently.

* * *

Eddie sat up suddenly. He heard talking nearby. He reached for his stake hidden under his pillow and then froze. His mind came back to him suddenly and he realized it was Sydney and Leah talking in the other room. He looked down to see Jill watching him silently. A small smile played on her lips.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing's gonna get us." She pulled him down for a kiss. "You look so hot when you first wake up."

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "You look hot all the time. But more when you go for what you want."

"When I become a bitch, you mean?"

He shook his head. "You're not a bitch. You could never be." He kissed her and then got out of bed. "You're going with Sydney and Adrian to the doctor, right?"

"Yeah. You're coming, too?"

"Well, I kind of have to. I'm your guardian."

She smirked. "You guard my ass, right?"

He chuckled. "It's a nice one. I would hate for anything to happen to it."

"Oh, babe." She launched herself off the bed and into his arms.

He caught her without much effort. He held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. "You're stronger than I give you credit for."

"Of course I am. I'm a vampire." She clamped her mouth down on his.

He smiled against her lips. He turned and pressed her back against the wall. He slipped his hand under her shirt.

Someone tapped on the door. Eddie froze once more.

"Yeah?"

Sydney called, "You guys awake in there?"

"Mostly." Eddie responded.

"Breakfast is almost done if you're hungry. But take your time."

He waited until he heard her feet walk away before Eddie let Jill down. He kissed her softly. "I'll shower in the guest bathroom, you take the master."

"So sure they wouldn't mind us showering together." She winked.

He chuckled. "Not in someone else's house, babe." He gave her a lingering kiss and then stepped away.

* * *

"This is my sister-in-law Jill." Sydney introduced. "She's in town for the week."

Dr. Halvorson shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jill." He turned to Sydney. "So how are you feeling?"

"I've had more of those growing pains, as you called them."

"Hm." He moved toward her and started the examination. "So no change otherwise? Just the feeling like cramps?"

"Yes."

"You know if it ever feels wrong, go straight to the ER, don't try to ignore it. It could be anything from indigestion to your baby's distress." He stepped back and started making notes on the chart. He asked a few more questions and then had her lie back to finish the exam. "Okay, do you want to see the baby?"

"Of course." Adrian said. He stepped closer to his wife as the doctor wheeled the ultrasound cart closer.

The machine booted up and Jill leaned closer as it came to life. "There it is." She squealed.

"Yep. There's my baby." Adrian said with a proud grin. "Can you tell yet if it's a boy or girl?"

"We might be able to. So you want to know?"

"Yes." Sydney and Adrian said at the same time.

Dr. Halvorson smiled and moved the wand around. "Look at that, not shy at all. You see the legs here?" He pointed. "You have yourself a boy."

"A boy." Adrian said with a grin.

"You have a million names floating around, don't you?" Sydney asked, never taking her eyes off the screen as the doctor took measurements and looked around to make sure he was moving and growing correctly.

"Everything seems to be in order with your son." Dr. Halvorson said with a smile. "Since you're at fifteen weeks, I want to see you again in two weeks. Remember, if anything feels off at all, you go straight to the ER. Don't wait for your appointment."

"All right."

Out in the hall, Jill told Adrian, "I think you can forget about most of those names."

"Get out of my head, Jailbait." He grinned. "Those names are cute."

"No one wants their kid named after the lead singer of the Eagles."

"Don Henley is a genius, thank you very much."

Sydney chuckled. "I don't really care for the name Don or Donald. It makes me think of the duck. Also, we still have about five months to choose a name."

Adrian slipped his hand into his wife's. "I'm buying one of those names books. We'll find something perfect."

She chuckled. "I know we will."

"It's a boy." Jill sang happily as soon as they walked into the lobby.

Eddie grinned. "Congratulations." He looked to Jill. "I just got off the phone with Rose. There's a situation. They want you home tonight."

She sighed. "When we're on our honeymoon, the phones stay off and I'm not leaving the beach for a week."

"Well, that would kind of put a damper on some of the activities I have planned."

Adrian snorted.

Jill slapped his arm.

"If you do have sex on the beach, make sure you do it in a chair." Adrian advised. "You don't want sand in those places."

"He knows from experience, but it was really his fault." Sydney said as she got into the driver's seat.

Eddie threw his head back and gave a deep belly laugh. "I was thinking a nice, comfy bed, actually. We're going to be in a fancy hotel after all."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: This is the last chapter. It's got a few tiny spoilers, see if you can catch them. Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. And if you haven't you should read all the other Jeddie and Sydrian I have posted. Quite a few of them take place after this, especially Build your World Around Me._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

"This is going to be superfast and then the reception." Jill explained. She put the finishing touches on Sydney's hair.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." Sydney stood and examined herself in the mirror. She smoothed a hand over her stomach. The baby had taken a bit of a growth spurt and she now sported an even more noticeable bump.

"I wanted to help." She smiled. "You look so much better now. I mean, you looked fine before." She looked to her mother standing in the corner. "What do you think, Mom?"

"I think you both look great." Emily said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek and holding her in a tight embrace for several seconds.

"You guys done primping in there? Eddie's getting anxious." Adrian called through the door.

Emily smiled at her daughter as she let her go. "Are you ready?"

Jill smiled. "I think so. Where's Dad?"

"Out here waiting on you." John called through the door.

"I'm ready, then." She took several calming breaths.

"We'll go take our seats." Sydney opened the door and smiled at her husband. "Wow. I always forget what you look like not covered in paint." She teased.

He chuckled. "And I almost forgot what you looked like not covered in engine grease and oil and grime." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. He looked over her shoulder. "You look great, Jill."

"Thanks." She turned in a circle and then stopped with her hands on her hips. "Where's my bouquet?"

Her mother handed her a small bouquet of jasmine and edelweiss. Eddie had thought it ridiculously sentimental to get flowers that started with each of their names.

She had shrugged and told him, "Adrian and Sydney picked their wedding colors based on the color of their eyes. Let me do this one small thing. Everyone will think it's sweet. _I_ think it's sweet."

She stood outside the door to the small room. Inside there was a very small audience waiting. Her mother opened the door and walked in and someone pressed play on the music. They waited until she took her seat. There was a rustle when she and her father stepped into view and everyone stood.

Her eyes locked on Eddie's. He had his guardian mask on his hard face, but she could see his eyes dancing with all sorts of emotion. He took her hand and the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. Jill returned his smile tenfold.

After opening and saying a few things, the priest said, "The couple would like to say their own vows. Jill?"

Jill grinned. "It took me a while to realize what I felt for you, Eddie. But when I did, I thought it was too late. So I bided my time, living my life hoping that we would again come to a moment when we could be together again. I know it was a shock when I kissed you that first time, but we'd just worked together to kill a guy, so I think it was necessary."

The other side of Eddie's mouth quirked up.

Jill continued. "I can't promise our marriage will be perfect, but I will promise to work for it every day. I promise to support you in all you do, even when you have to be gone from me. And I promise to love you and cherish every moment we have together, no matter how long or short that time is. But if it _is_ short, I swear I won't be so loving when I talk about you to other people."

There was a small chuckle through the room.

Eddie squeezed her hand. "I thought you were so annoying when I first met you. When Sydney spilled the beans about your feelings for me, I was shocked. But it was too late for us, I thought. But I was wrong. I promise you, Jill that I will protect you. Not that you need much, but I'm your guardian and your husband. I promise to help you work on our marriage. And I promise that I will watch myself even more on my assignments. You mean everything to me and I love you with all that I am."

They exchanged rings, simple platinum bands with their initials interlocking on the inside. They shared a very chaste kiss. Jill smiled and shook her head. She pulled Eddie back and pressed her mouth to his longer as their small audience cheered. She winked at him and then turned to the crowd. She tossed her bouquet to Rose, the only single woman in the group.

"Gee, thanks." Rose said.

Jill tugged Eddie's arm and pulled him down the aisle. "Let's go party."

Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his side. That's where he kept her for the first hour of the reception.

Adrian walked over to them with a smile. "May I steal your wife for a dance?" He asked.

Eddie sighed dramatically. "I guess." He kissed Jill's cheek and then placed her hand in Adrian's.

"And I'm going to take over this seat for a minute." Sydney sat down beside Eddie as their respective spouses walked away.

Rose leaned over the table. "How's it going?" She asked Sydney.

"Everything hurts. But I'm fine." The other woman said.

"Good to hear. And the baby?"

"He's going to be strong, I can already tell." She gave both of the guardians a hard smile, "But no training."

"Not from us." Eddie promised. "But I still hope you'll think about getting him trained in martial arts and self-defense and everything. He needs to be prepared, just in case."

Sydney nodded. "Okay. We agree." She smiled at Eddie. "So now you're married."

He chuckled. "Yep. You're next, Rose."

"Yeah, one of these days." Rose grinned. " We go back and forth all the time. When I want to, he doesn't; when he does, I don't." She shrugged.

"Well, marriage isn't a necessity." Sydney said.

"Listen to you." Rose teased.

"Logically, marriage isn't always something a person needs or wants. And in our world today, it's perfectly acceptable for a couple to live together without marriage."

Eddie chuckled. "And that's why you're my favorite human, Sydney." His eyes drifted to the dance floor.

"Hey, dance with me." Rose demanded.

Eddie looked to Sydney. "You okay here?"

"I'm fine." Sydney patted her stomach. "Baby and I need rest."

He nodded and patted her shoulder. "I think we're going to cut the cake soon."

Jill and Eddie rushed through the last of the ceremony. They cut the cake and listened to a few silly stories. Then Jill dragged Eddie onto the dance floor for one last song.

The flower pedals were thrown as the pair ran to the car waiting on the curb. Jill grabbed Eddie's face and kissed him hard. "Explain to me again why you only have two days off?"

"Because you're the one who decided to have a quick wedding. I couldn't take off more than a couple days." He pressed her back against the seat and kissed her deeply as the car continued its way out of Court and further down the road.

They were staying at a bed and breakfast that was supposed to be really charming. They didn't really care, just hoped they would be able to be completely alone for two whole days without work to interrupt. Two complete days to sleep and make love and just _be_ together.

The driver dropped off their bags and then left. He'd be back to get them in a few days. Jill looked around the lobby as Eddie checked them in. It was cute and immaculate. She could only imagine how the rooms looked.

They each picked up a bag and Eddie grabbed Jill's hand. Once at their room, Eddie opened the door and tossed his bag inside. He stopped Jill as she tried to walk in. He smiled, took her bag, sat it gently just inside the room, and then lifted his new wife up into his arms and carried her into the room. He kicked the door closed behind them.

Jill laughed. "How romantic of you, Guardian Castile."

He dropped her on the bed. "No more romance. Get naked, Princess Jillian. I'm about to ravish you."

She laughed again. "Oh, please, sir, do your worst." She pulled him down on top of her. She put her hand on the back of his head and held his face to hers as she kissed him thoroughly.

Eddie pulled away just long enough to remove his coat and tie. When he stretched over Jill again, he slipped his hand underneath her skirt and caressed her thigh. He smiled against her lips.

"I love you, Eddie." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

They made love quickly with most of their clothes on the first time. They didn't finish undressing until they had come back to themselves. They curled together underneath the blanket and just held each other.

"The next time we'll go agonizingly slowly." Jill informed him.

"Of course. Whatever you want." He breathed.

"You choose after." She assured him. "When I start designing, I want to do it under the name Jillian Castile."

He paused in his combing of her hair. "Are you sure?"

"I am. It's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He kissed her. "It's totally fine."

They were quiet again. It was a comfortable silence; one Jill loved to be in. She played with Eddie's fingers as she felt his breathing grow steady beneath her. It had been a long, exhausting day. She closed her eyes and breathed him in and fell asleep tangled in her new husband.


End file.
